One Night Alone
by CoolKidLizzy
Summary: Max and Fang, alone, for a couple hours, you can see where this is going. My first fanfic so, be gentle. Fax
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind. Rated M for lemons. **

**Max P.O.V.**

I waved at my mom and the flock from the open doorway. They were going shopping and, knowing Nudge, it'll probably take a couple hours. I walked over to the living room and I sat down on the couch with a sigh. I felt someone behind me so I turned around quickly. 'Must be my imagination' I thought. I laid down completely and I lifted my shirt above my head, it was really hot in there. I felt something behind me so I stuck my arm over the couch and I hit something solid.

"Ah!" I yelled. I looked over the edge of the couch and I saw Fang sitting there, looking innocent. "Oh, Fang, thank God it was just you."

"Who were you expecting, a pedophile?" He asked with a heart - stopping smirk. I nodded, smiling slightly. Then I remembered that I took my shirt off and I just-so-happened to not be wearing a bra. I looked down and blushed at my lap. 'Where did my shirt go?' I thought. Fang silently stood up and walked around the couch so he was facing me.

"I like the shirtless look" He said with a smirk, "You should do it more often."

"Shut up" I said, blushing. I stood up and kissed him softly. Yes, Fang and I are official now, the people on his blog call us "Fax." As in, Fang+Max. Get it? I felt Fang's pants tighten around his crotch. I smirked, placing my hand i=on his erection, slowly stroking it. He moaned quietly and I smiled. Fang moved and pushed me down on the couch and he laid on top of me, but careful not to crush me under his weight. He leaned down and lightly kissed me collar bone, moving up to me neck. I moaned lightly and I pushed his shirt up off of him. I felt his nicely toned and muscled chest and I smiled. I stood up and smirked down at him.

"I'm going to my room" I said with a smirk, running up the stairs.

"Dammit Max!" I heard Fang yell, "Stop teasing me!" I laughed and closed my door, lying down on my bed.

**AN 2: Sorry for the short chapter, but Idk if this is going to be a good fanfic or not, so R&R and we can see where this goes, kay?**

**-CoolKidLizzy**


	2. Chapter 2, Shower teasing XD

**AN: So, this is my chapter 2... Have fun. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Max** POV.

I laughed, lying on my bed. I could hear Fang banging on the door. "It's no use!" I said with an evil laugh.

"Maximum Ride I will break down this door if it'll get you to stop teasing me!" Fang shouted, obviously pissed. I grinned.

"I'm going to take a shower now, kay?" I said at the door.

"Ugh!" Fang yelled. I smirked. I walked silently to the door and unlocked it but made sure he didn't notice. I stepped into my bathroom and took my clothes off, leaving the door open just a little bit. It was amazing Fang hadn't bothered actually opening the door. 'He's such a moron.' I thought.

* * *

**Fang** POV.

'Ugh, she really needs to stop teasing me.' I thought. I banged on the door some more and I swore I could feel the cockiness radiating off of her. She really likes to mess with me, doesn't she? Now you are probably wondering, dear reader, why I haven't tried the door knob. That's because I know Max would never be so stupid as to unlock it. Although... I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. What do ya know! She isn't as smart as she thought she is now is she? **(AN: Sorry for all the she's. LOL) **I walk over to her bathroom, about to gloat my head off, when I remember she's in the shower. 'Crap' I thought. I can't walk in on her in the shower. I may be rude, but I'm not that rude. I noticed she left the door open. I Couldn't help myself, I looked. I saw Max in the shower, fully naked. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help but notice how perky her breasts are. **(AN: Sorry that I keep going from past to present tense. I don't notice I'm doing it. I'm a failure, just say it! :(. JK! I know I'm awesome! XD) **Before I could stop myself, I had stepped into her bathroom, taken my clothes off, and gotten into the shower behind her. I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She let out a little squeak which I found adorable. "Relax Max, it's only me." When she heard my voice, she practically melted into me. She leaned on me and rested her head on my chest.

"Thank God." She said, "I thought it was some perv breaking into my bathroom. Oh wait, it is." She said, smiling.

I gasped in mock hurt. "You think I'm a perv?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but you're my perv."

"Yes, yes I am. And I just so happen to be naked in the shower with you, what should we do about that?" I said, smiling.

"I don't know, maybe..." She said, dragging out the "maybe."

I smiled. "I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah, what?" She asked, looking up at me. I slowly slid my hand up her side and cupped her breast, squeezing lightly. She moaned and pressed her hips into mine, making my erection bigger. She turned around and said "Hate to break this to you, but I just heard the Flock downstairs.

I scowled. "God Dammit!" I exclaimed. I was about to step out of the shower when Max pushed me back in, smirking.

"From what I could _feel_." She said, emphasizing the word "feel." "You need a nice, long, cold shower."

"I hate you" I said to her.

"No you don't!" She said, skipping out of the bathroom and closing the door. Damn, why does she have to look sexy doing that too? I sighed and made the water extra cold and got to work.

**AN: Okay, so that was chapter 2. IDK if peeps are comfortable with, ahem,****_ intimate_**** scenes. So, until I hear otherwise, this is as far as I will go. Byyyeeeeeeee! XD :)**

**Stay Cool,**

**-CoolKidLizzy. (****I just made that outro up, is it good or blegh?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IT'S ALIVE! ALIVE! That's right peeps, I'm not dead. I am back and better than ever. Just kidding. So, here is chapter 3. I just wanted to warn you now that this chapter will be my first lemony chapter/thing I have ever written so bare with me, ok? I also realized that in this paragraph, I forgot to say one, very inportant thing: I own none of that characters or the book! Just the plot of this one particular story. Anyway, here it is, chapter 3:**

**Fang** P.O.V **(AN: sorry for all the Fang POV, I just like to punish him! XD)**

When I stepped out of the shower, I looked at the clock on the wall and it turns out it was 12 in the morning. I put my boxers on and silently walked into Max's room, trying not to wake her. I looked around only to find her asleep on one of her chairs. I chuckled and was about to walk out the door when I heard "Fang." I jumped slightly and turned around. Max had moved and was talking in her sleep. Now she was hugging a pillow. I decided to have some fun.

"Yes?" I said.

"Fang, I love you" She said. My breath caught in my throat. She never said that to me before. I broke into a huge smile and walked over to her, only to find that she had opened her eyes and realized what she just said.

I smiled wider and said "I love you too" And I kissed her slowly and sweetly. Max kissed me back and when we pulled back she said "Fang, I'm too tired to walk over to my bed, can you carry me?" She sounded like a little kid. It was adorable. She stretched her arms out to me and I chuckled.

"Sure Max." I said, picking her up and carried her over to her bed. I set her down under the covers and started to back up.

She caught my wrist and looked up at me with wide eyes. "Fang, can you stay here?" I nodded and climbed in next to her. She snuggled up next to me and put her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Max." I said.

"Goodnight Fang."

* * *

**Max **POV

I woke up with my head still on Fang's chest. I sat up and looked at him. He looked so peaceful asleep. His arm was still around me and I noticed he was only in his boxers. I smiled and kissed him lightly. He woke up kissed me back. I pulled back and said "Morning."

"Good morning Max" He said.

"You know, the flock said they were going to the amusement park all day today." I said, drawing patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"Oh did they now?" Feng said, sitting up.

I nodded, grinning. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I have an idea." He said, pushing me on my back and leaning over me. "Well, well well. It seems I'm only in my boxers and you're fully clothed. What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know" I said jokingly.

"Well, maybe I should..." He said to himself. He placed kisses down my neck and across my collar bone. He slowly slid my shirt up and off me and I immediately blushed. I forgot I didn't sleep in a bra.

Fang kissed my neck again and murmured "Beautiful" over and over. He kissed down my side and took one of my breasts into his mouth. I moaned loudly and I put my hands in his hair to keep him there. He moved his hands down my body and pushed my pants down me. And just my luck, I wasn't wearing any underwear either. Why is the universe out to get me?

Fang stared at me and said. "You are so beautiful" I blushed and moaned loudly when he stuck a finger into me. "You are also very wet. Are you really this wet for me?" He asked, thrusting in and out of me with his fingers. I answered him with a moan.

He took his fingers out of me and I groaned. "Fang.." I pleaded.

He took off his boxers and said "Max, I need you now, I can't take it anymore"

"I need you too" I said.

Fang slowly inserted himself into me and I moaned, bucking my hips. He started to thrust into me and my hips met his each time.

"Max, you're so tight" He said, which made me moan louder. My breaths were coming in pants and I new I was close, and from the looks of it, so was he. He reached down and rubbed my clit and it made me come undone in his hands.

"Fang!" I moaned. He then came right after me and we geld each other and when I came down from my high I kissed his cheek and said "I love you"

"I love you too" With that, we both fell asleep.

**AN: Okay so, yay, nay? What? I feel weird writing that. Does that happen to everyone? IDK. But hey, =^.^= (- it's a cat) hehe. Anyway, thank you so uch for reading, it means so much to me that someone bothered to read my story. I'll try to update next week. Merry Christmas! **

**Stay Cool,**

**-CoolKidLizzy**


End file.
